Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono over Lancelot Du Lac's verandering
Marc Legendre had te maken met Lancelot Du Lac's verandering in de stripreeks. Fabio Bono was het die Lancelot anders tekende dan zijn voorgangers. Reacties Marc Legendre Martin Hofman, vroegere roderidder.be beheerder stuurde Marc Legendre een bericht hierover en kreeg hierbij de volgende reactie: "Algauw bleek dat het makkelijk was voor iedereen als ik af en toe a.d.h.v. foto’s duidelijk maakte wat de bedoeling was. Dat heeft zowel met decors als met houdingen of het uiterlijk van een personage te maken. Fabio doet uiteindelijk z’n zin, maar het is eenvoudiger als hij niet een hele boterham beschrijvende tekst moet lezen (in het Frans), terwijl een foto of een naam hem snel meer zegt. Het is al even geleden, maar ik herinner me dat ik voorstelde om van Lancelot geen Brat Pitt met lange blonde haren te maken. Meestal verwijs ik naar een Italiaanse acteur of actrice omdat hij die goed kent, maar wie ik voor Lancelot heb voorgesteld, weet ik niet meer. Ik verwachtte dat Fabio die acteur zou opvoeren met blonde lokken, maar hij hield het bij zwart. Wat voor mij net zo aannemelijk was. De Rode Ridder heeft in de loop van z’n bestaan in een uiteenlopend aantal eeuwen avonturen beleefd. Heel gek is dat niet. Het Lancelot-verhaal dateert van de vroege 13de eeuw, als ik het goed heb. Over Camelot werd al in de 12de eeuw geschreven. Sommige bronnen linken Arthur aan de 6de eeuw dus onze voorgangers konden sowieso van hier naar daar springen. Daar gingen ze behoorlijk ver in. Ik geloof dat het Lodewijk en Claus waren die Johan aan de zijde van Jeanne d’ Arc lieten strijden. Dat is de 15de eeuw. Met andere woorden, we zijn er vanuit gegaan dat onze voorgangers nogal vrij omsprongen met hun interpretatie van de middeleeuwen en de ridders van de Ronde Tafel. En we werken verder met respect voor deze traditie (grinnik). Dat Lancelot geen blonde god is, maakt duidelijk dat het niet de bedoeling is om de Arthur-legende na te vertellen. Al moet ik er wel bijzeggen dat onze Johan niet plots in de 15de eeuw zal opduiken. Fabio Bono Fabio Bono liet over Lancelot's verandering het volgende weten op de Getekendereep.com: Reactie 1 For the character of Lancillotto I have received some references (Stefano Accorsi). '' ''Then any ignorance of my old versions and any reference to the BBC Merlin. Reactie 2 I don't know...for the character of Lancelot I have received the proposal to create him like the Italian actor. ... and I have not had problems to grant the desire of my team. '' ''I am desolate if some readers were affectionate to the Lancelot of the preceding books. Wetenswaardigheden *Eerder werd Lancelot's uiterlijk vergeleken met Jon Snow uit Game of Thrones. *Tussen het forum door, vertelde gebruiker Tom B (mogelijk Tom Bouden) dat hij in 2005 te horen kreeg dat hij de reeks mocht overnemen wanneer Martin Lodewijk stopte. Dit was uiteindelijk niet het geval, sinds Marc Legendre in 2013 de reeks overnam van Martin Lodewijk. Achter de schermen *De Lancelot getekend door Fabio Bono was gebaseerd op Stefano Accorsi, op aanwijzing van Marc Legendre. *Ook zijn er verwijzingen naar de BBC TV serie Merlin. Categorie:De Rode Ridder